I Don't Sleep, I Dream
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: Sequel to "As You Sleep". Castiel's been acting weird around Dean and he wants to know why. Oneshot Dean/Cas.


**Author's Note: Ask and you shall receive. Here's the sequel to "As You Sleep." If you haven't read that one...you probably should, otherwise you might be a tad lost. This time it's from Dean's POV. Enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Slash. **

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, just playing in it. **

Castiel was acting weird.

Not that you'd be able to classify the angel's behavior as "normal" to begin with, but lately something about him seemed a little…_extra_ weird.

Dean first sensed something was off a few nights after he and Sam had left that job in Illinois. Dean was just thinking how they hadn't seen the little nerd angel around in a while, when speak of the devil—er, angel rather, who should appear as they were about to pull away from the deserted gas station but—

"Geez Cas! You mind not popping up in front of the car as I'm trying to pull out?" Dean stepped out of his beloved Impala and shut the door. Sam did the same.

"I—uh. Sorry," Cas shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground, like frightened little boy who didn't want to tell his mommy that he had just broken her priceless French vase.

Dean thought nothing of it at the time. Cas was just probably a bit embarrassed at his poor timing so Dean just shrugged and asked him what was up.

"You're needed at Bobby's," Castiel wasn't staring at the ground anymore. But he wasn't looking at Dean either. Instead, he directed his attention to the younger Winchester. "We have reason to believe another seal is about to be broken, and we need your help."

That's when Dean realized something wasn't quite right with the angel. How did he know? Well for one, Cas always looked at him when he was talking. Always. Even if he was talking to Sam, he was looking at Dean. In fact, Dean was pretty sure that Castiel didn't even like Sam that much to begin with.

Regardless, Sam and Dean both agreed to assist in the effort to stop the lurking apocalypse and before they could blink their eyes, they were standing in the middle of Bobby's living room.

"Well, it's about dang time ya got here," He shoved a thick, older than dirt, book at each of them and instructed the brothers to get to work while he and Castiel finished what they were doing.

Once they had paired off and were situated nicely in completely different corners of the room, they got down to business.

Well, at least Sam did. Dean was far too distracted by Castiel's inability to look him in the face than to care about ancient death omens.

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

The way-out-of left-field question caused Sam to stop what he was doing to look up at his brother. Then he followed his gaze to where Dean staring at Bobby and Castiel.

"Who? Bobby?"

Dean shook his head. "No, Cas."

Sam scrunched his face in confusion. "Can angels even get mad?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. He just seemed a little weird earlier today."

"Weird like how?"

"Like he wouldn't even look at me today at the gas station," Dean began. "And then when he told us he needed us for this stopping the end of the world crap, he was talking to you."

Sam still wasn't getting the connection Dean was trying to make. "So?"

"So, he doesn't even like you."

Sam appeared offended for a moment but Dean could see the wheels turning in that giant geek head of his signaling that Dean was in fact not as crazy as he'd thought.

"Well, uh, maybe you should go talk to him about it." Sam shrugged.

"I don't want to do it. He's mad at me," Dean held up his hands like 'whoa' and backed away slightly. "You do it."

Sam glared at him and gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Are you in high school Dean? Just tell him you need to ask him something. He's not gunna, like, smite you just for talking to him."

"You don't know that…"

"Dean." Another glare.

"Alright, I'll talk to him," Dean caved and stood up, shutting his book and producing a huge cloud of dust as he did so.

Cas and Bobby were currently hunched over the kitchen table, presumably arguing over the location of the next seal. Dean cleared his throat obviously to get their attention.

Bobby looked up. Castiel didn't. Alright, now Dean _had_ to figure out what he did wrong.

"Did ya find something?"

Dean was too busy glaring daggers at a certain angel to hear what Bobby had said.

"Cas, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Castiel still refused to meet his eyes. "Uh, Dean, I don't think now is an appropriate time to be—"

"Cas. Outside. _Now." _Dean came off a little harsher than he would've liked but he was just so damn frustrated. It got Cas' attention though, and he followed Dean out like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

Once outside, Dean led the way over to where the Impala was parked. Being near his baby helped to calm his nerves a bit.

"So, you wanna tell me what's the Hell's been going on?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door of the Chevy.

Cas didn't say anything for a while and for a second, Dean thought that he wasn't going to.

"I…don't know what you're talking about."

On second thought, maybe Cas should've kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, don't try and pull that bullshit with me, Cas," Dean pushed himself off the car and took a step toward the angel. "You haven't looked at me straight in the eyes all freakin' day. I just want to know what the hell I did to you."

Castiel sighed and bit his lip. "It's not something you are responsible for, Dean."

"But it has something to do with me?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Dean nearly threw his arms up in annoyance, but resisted when he glanced back at his car. Calmer now, he attempted to figure out what Cas was getting at.

But it was no use. "Cas, you're kinda not making a lick of sense here."

Castiel's face fell with what Dean deduced to be defeat. The angel closed his eyes as if bracing himself for the impact of what was to come.

"I may have, inadvertently witnessed you partaking in something that is normally a very private matter…" Castiel spoke slowly, even more so than normal. Dean was still befuddled though.

"Which would be…?"

Castiel closed his eyes again. "You once referred to it as, 'cleaning the pipes'."

Oh. _Oh. _

Dean inhaled sharply and ran a hand over his flushing face. "Uh, w-when exactly did this happen?"

"A few nights ago. In Illinois. You were asleep and I was watching you—"

Whoa. Wait a second. "You were watching me _sleep?"_

Castiel swallowed hard and fidgeted with his necktie. "I was assisting you with your nightmares."

"I haven't had a nightmare in over a month." Dean pointed out.

"I know." Castiel admitted sheepishly. "This is why it is embarrassing."

"So, uh, I guess the next question is how did this happen? Exactly?"

"You were dreaming. I assume the actions you were parting in were involuntary. My initial reaction was to make my escape as swiftly as possible. But something had prevented me from doing so."

"And what would that have been?" Dean took another step closer.

"You said my name."

He did…_what?_

"I…said your name…in my sleep while I was…"

Castiel nodded. "Actually, if I wanted to be more accurate, the sound more resembled that of a moan. And the second time was more of a yell…as you, uh, finished."

Dean almost fell to the floor. Luckily he caught himself on the Impala just in time. "I said your name…_twice?"_

"Yes."

Well, no wonder Cas can't look at him. He probably thinks he's some kind of sex freak with a crazy crush on him. Even though he sort of was a sex freak…and maybe he did remember having that dream. In great detail. And maybe he replayed it in his head more times than he should of this past few days.

And maybe, just maybe, it was all because he was developing something along the lines of intense feelings for the angel.

And maybe he was royally screwed.

"Cas, I…I really don't know what to say." Dean chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his head.

"It's ok Dean." Great, _now_ Cas decided to make eye contact. "While I do not require sleep, I am very familiar with the concept of human dreams and how they are often depictions of one's greatest desire."

Dean swallowed hard.

"And I would understand why you would wish to keep those desires a secret." Castiel still kept his intense stare. "I was not offended by your actions that night; I was more ashamed that I had witnessed them without your knowledge. I was afraid that you would think that I was stalking you."

"Well, uh, Cas. You kind of were…"

Cas glanced at the ground again. "Are you angry?"

Dean inhaled and crossed his arms over his chest. He remained silent for a long while.

Castiel took his failure to respond as a 'Yes' to his question. "Right. Well, I suppose I should go back inside and—"

"Cas I'm not mad." Dean cut him off. "In fact, this actually makes things a little bit easier on me now."

The angel titled his head to one side. "How so?"

"Well, you already know I dig you," Dean stood up straight, wearing a coy smile. "So now I can just skip right to the good part."

And with that, Dean threw caution to the wind and closed the gap in between him and the angel to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

He pulled away just as suddenly as he initiated the kiss, wanting to see Cas' reaction. Fortunately for Dean, his actions were well received and as soon as he had pulled away, Cas took it upon himself to smash their lips together in a kiss so feverishly hot that it practically melted Dean's soul.

Only when oxygen became necessary again, did Dean untangle himself from Cas, stepping back slightly for some very much needed air. Castiel looked pleased with himself.

"Is this how you dreamt it to be, Dean?"

Dean shook his head.

"No," And went in for another kiss. "It's better."

Back at the house, Bobby and Sam were participating in an act voyeurism of their own, watching the two discretely from the window, and grinning like idjits.

"How do you think they're gunna take it when we tell them there was no seal?" Sam asked Bobby.

The older man watched as Dean lead Castiel into the Impala without even detangling themselves from one another. He chuckled as he closed the blinds and started to head back towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I think we got a while before we needa start worrying about that."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It turned out fluffier than I would've like and I wasn't planning on writing a sequel so I hope I did those of you who wanted one proud. Reviews are love! Peace!**


End file.
